


Alien warship adventures

by Thecockcounselor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Bonding, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Interactive, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecockcounselor/pseuds/Thecockcounselor
Summary: wandering around a giant alien warship isn't fun with the constant threat of being attacked, especially when you're a helpless omega. What happens when a certain computer-human hybrid finds you and shows you off to his comrades.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Original Character(s), Querl Dox/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Alien warship adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this out of impulse. i take full responsibility for my actions, but i am still ashamed of myself. ANYWAYS, have fun reading this monstrosity!!

You screamed in fear, shoving your arm into the mouth of the alien that snarled and snapped its jaws at you. You were trying to keep it away from you. On this giant space warship, all you could smell was deep musky metal and dust, with a hint of something else behind it. Your arm was giving out and you let out a disgusting spoiled smell. Your omega screamed in pain and yelped to attract the attention of an alpha.  
Your arm was spewing blood and you were sure the creature would have reached you if someone or someTHING didn’t rip it right off of you with the strength of an ox if that ox was a giant powerful space ox. Looking up at your savior you saw a slim, yet toned, white-haired, light blue-skinned robot. He had three circular light things on his forehead and a wack ass brow. But he was oddly, v e r y h o t. You being the small, vulnerable omega you were, let out a purr of approval, to which he growled and snatched you up from the ground by your collar in one fluid motion.   
You squealed and put your arms up to protect yourself from whatever attack he was growing to throw at you through the forehead beams. But nothing came. Baring his fangs he looked you up and down, proceeding to speak in a calm collected voice, despite the dark eerie vibe of the ship around you.

“What is such a sweet little being doing on a ship like this.”

You looked at him with tears in your eyes, eyebrows tightly knit, and legs glued together. You were trembling. And you knew he was a robot, or alien, or something in between, and you were human, but his thick and creamy sandalwood musk wafted up your nostrils. Your tears dried up, and your eyes glazed over. Your desire for him began to show itself through the smells you released through your scent glands. (y/s) filled the entire sector of the ship and his eyes began to darken.  
You looked down along his navy blue robotic uniform and watched his erection grow, and even in those tight pants, he seemed to be packen’. You looked up at him and said, through hooded eyes,

“Excuse me, sir, t-thank you for saving me. I don’t know how I got here. Could you please help me?”

He set you down and you saw that his alpha-ish characteristics had been intensified, his claws grew, his fangs on full display, and his muscles flexing, even visible under the uniform he was wearing. God damn when was the last time this dude had mated. He looked like he could destroy you. And his voice, his voice was rough and gravelly, but at the same time it was meticulous, and everything he said was well thought out.  
Drool accumulated in his mouth and fell to the floor. His deep brown eyes were much darker than they had been before. Your omega was now screaming to let him roughly pound you into the floor, you mewled at the sight before you and fell to the ground in a puddle of your arousal. It even made a wet noise when you roughly smacked your pussy against the smooth metal flooring of the giant spaceship you were being harbored in. 

“My dear, your scent is intoxicating...”

He had moved from standing in front of your needy body to leaning in closer and closer to your face, you leaned back at this until your head hit the floor you opened your mouth to protest, but your omega silenced you. He began to dig his claws into the metal floor panels on either side of your head, causing you to let out an accidental yelp of surprise. He growled and leaned in even farther, he squeezed your bottom lip in between his fangs causing a small drop of blood to flow into your mouth.  
All of a sudden he released your lip and placed his claws on your ass cheeks, picking you up and holding you against his rock hard frame. He began to walk to another part of the ship. You held onto his leathery uniform, almost trying to conceal yourself in his arms, you didn’t know if there were other hot alien/robot alphas on this ship, or if he was the only one, all you were wearing was a flimsy white t-shirt, which barely even covered your ass. You were easy meat for almost any human, but at this point, you might’ve preferred this robotic man. He was a lot stronger than any regular man you had met. And his c o c k was probably a lot larger too, oh, his cock was right there, you could feel it press against your pussy lips through the rough fabric of his leathery pants. You squeezed your body closer to his as he walked, rubbing against his robotic penile girth. Eliciting a sweet groan from the absolute beast about to thoroughly demolish you.   
You had finally arrived wherever he was trying to take you. 

“I can’t just enjoy you all by my lonesome can I? You’ll put on a lovely show for my comrades.”

He sat down in a throne-like chair, in the corner of the room, and spun you around so you were facing his “comrades” he chuckled and slid you up and down the crotch of his uniform while you tried to observe the rest of the room.   
There were chairs all around a circular-ish room, a different person in each chair. None of them looked as smoking hot as the one you were currently sat atop. Some of them had weird features and outfits you had never even dreamt of seeing, and some weren’t wearing any clothes, cocks out, you watched all the naked ones begin to harden at the sight of their, who you speculated was their leader, rubbing his cock on a little, helpless omega.   
Yeah, helplessly horny, you held onto his hands as he continued his ministrations on your little pussy, you could almost feel his smirk as he showed you off to the horny people sitting around the room.   
You got a big whiff of his creamy scent and realized he was scenting you, rubbing his musk all over your scent glands, you began to drool from the delectable scent he oozed out. You were sure you might’ve ruined his pants by now, with how much natural lubricant you had spilled on him.   
He placed one of his hands on one of your perky breasts, your nipples showing through the flimsy shirt you wore, definitely arousing some of the nasty dudes around the room. This entire situation disgusted you, in the hottest way possible. 

“What a filthy little thing, so eager to please. Searching my database, I now recognize you as an omega. In that case, consider me your alpha, what was it that omegas usually desire, oh yes, you desire a suitable partner to provide you with “pups” and a healthy environment to raise them, I’ll gladly provide you with both my dear.”

You whined and moaned at his words, curling your toes, and placing a hand over his as he dove his other claws to your sopping pussy. He poked and probed and your lower lips, his head still rested on top of your scent glands. 

“Hnnng, ahh, w-what’s your name?”

“I’m Querl Dox, just call me Brainiac.”

You moaned again, but louder, releasing untamed amounts of (y/s) causing brainiac to let out a deep growl, he stopped playing with your nipple and reached down to his erection, ripping his pants open, pulling out a white, long, and thick robot cock. It was covered in some kind of gooey thick glowing blue lubricant, the lubricant was natural, made by his body, it would help that giant thing fit into you, though you doubt it would help much. That thing was HUGE. Talk about a penile girth.   
Your omega was drooling, she was howling in pure excitement, already imagining what kind of a place he’d give you and your alien pups to thrive, how he’d dick you down every time you asked for it, and MORE. 

“Please, please, please, brainiac just mate me, just give me your pups, PLEASE!”

“That’s a good girl, keep begging, let your alpha know what you truly desire.”

The other alphas around the room all had their cocks out, stroking themselves as they watched brainiac fuck you up.   
Brainiac brought the hand he had placed around his cock around your neck, putting you on display for everyone in the room, he took his fingers away from your pussy and ripped off your shirt completely, now you were completely naked, being choked by a big blue and white robot-human hybrid, in a room full of horny scum, staring right at your tits and pussy, some of them at brainiac’s giant space cock.  
You let out a strangled cry, then he aimed his dick at your cunt and shot into you, he ripped you apart, you were sure there were unsafe amounts of blood, you felt like a sign on top of a pole, that displayed the speed in miles per hour that these nasty fucks were supposed to beat their dicks to.   
It hurt, so much, you felt like you were just gonna snap in half. He still hadn’t moved inside you yet, and once he began to, the splitting pain became worse. You let out a mangled scream, still being choked by him.   
Then the pain began to subside, and your face contorted from one of pain, to one of pleasure. All you could smell was that creamy sandalwood musk and the smell of your lubricants mixing. 

“Gahh, very snug, you look delightful on my cock... you-you’re perfect, you squeeze me just right, little omega.”

“I-i love your cock brainiac, I love your giant robotic cock!”

He began to move a little faster, filling you up completely, and stretching out your pussy to the max, then he began to go even deeper, you were seeing stars, he hit your cervix with every thrust, and then he brought a hand to your stomach.

“For you, it is giant isn’t it, it’s probing out of your abdomen my dear.”

You leaned back into him as he fucked you into the air. And despite his cold textured skin, his cock was very warm. The extra lubricant still seeped out of his cock as he pumped into you, his lap, the chair, and now, the floor was all covered in a mixture of your slick and his lubricant. 

“According to my observations of human mating behavior, you like to be spoken down upon as you engage in sexual rituals.”

“Oooh~ yes, please, d-daddy, please!”

“Did you just give me a parental designation? Strange. Ok, s l u t, tell me what you desire.”

At this point, you were kind of out of it, but you wanted to see what was underneath his uniform. So you reached up and unhitched a clasp on his left shoulder behind you. The front of his uniform opened up, and his abs were on full display to you and everyone else in the room. 

“I want, I, I just want you, alpha please, fuck me!”

He showed you the hottest, fang barring smirk you had ever seen in your life, you thought you were gonna lose it. He continued to slam his hips against yours, and at a particularly hard thrust, you screamed out. Your pussy clenched around his huge robotic shlong and he squeezed your neck even harder while his cock twitched in your womb. This sent ripples of pleasure to your toes, you began to build tears in your eyes as he ravaged you.  
The hand that wasn't choking you reached for your clit and began to rub fast circles into it. He loosened his grip on your neck and you were able to breathe again. You moaned his name so loud it made a few of the other people’s cocks twitch. Brainiac’s messy white hair tickled your shoulder, and you shivered on his pp.  
He finally let out a strangled groan and let loads of his ectoplasmic, glowing, light blue cum pour into you. You were sure your stomach may have grown from the absolute MASS he unloaded into you. Globs of the thick luminescent seed plopped to the floor as he continued to unload his cum. He finally caught his breath and said,

“Ah, I would let you catch your breath, but you see, they need to unload as well. I’ll just have to continue my ministrations for the time being.”

He pointed to the dudes sitting around the room that had not yet ejaculated.

“W-, no, I’m so tired.”

Brainiac grabbed a hold of your shoulders and flipped you around to face him.

“This way, I can truly observe how pleasant I make you feel, darling.”

He let out loads of his intoxicating, rich, and creamy scent. Making you give up in your argument for some well-deserved sleep. He put his hands on your cheeks and leaned in to give you a sweet and romantically delicious kiss. He released a quiet groan into your mouth and began to leave sloppy kisses along your jaw-line. You felt his cock twitch and come to life again, it was still covered in the gooey mess you two had procured from earlier, and it oozed down his erect cock, slid down his thighs, and began to collect in the chair below you. You let out a breathy sigh as he slid a finger in between your aching pussy lips and softly massaged the, now, used hole.  
His abs were still on display, and being the horny little omega you were, you reached down and ran your hand along his light blue colored abdomen. He let out a small moan near your ear as he moved to your neck to apply more wet kisses. You took your hands away from his chest and ran your fingers through his impossibly soft hair. Why was he so hot? Why couldn't all robots be that hot? On second thought, maybe if you just had the one special sexy robot, it'd be more extraordinary and, how'd you get on this ship anyway?   
Oh yeah, you fucked up, you meddled where you really shouldn't have. You got caught in a fight between two aliens and one of them threw you on some sort of spaceship, or maybe it was an escape pod, you weren’t sure. The pod got sent into space ended up being sucked into this giant ship, and before you knew it you were wandering around a massive spacecraft trying to avoid any danger when that weird worm alien creature jumped at you.  
Well, now you were in the arms of your hot robot alpha, in front of a group of disgusting men. It did turn you on though, the fact that they all had their cocks out for you, and the fact that some of the lewd mixtures on the ground had mixed with that of some of the few men that already ejaculated. Even with all the weird mixtures of fluids on the ground, probably secreting some very strange scents, brainiac’s scent overpowered everything else.   
He licked at your mating gland, and you wondered if he was going to claim you tonight. He stopped what he was doing and looked at you with his seductive, dark chocolate eyes. 

“I was quite surprised when I found out you were an omega. I haven’t seen one of your species in many years, omegas are growing more scarce by the day. I am very pleased that I am the one who found you.”

“Are you going to claim me, alpha?”

He stared at you, the lights on his forehead glowing a little brighter

“yes.”

He said it so simply, so confidently, you shook in anticipation, your core ached to be filled by his girth once again. He did just that.   
He got up from the throne and pressed a few buttons on a keypad in the center of the room, and suddenly a glass wall of sorts popped up in the very center of the room.   
Was he going to fuck you on the glass, god dammit he was going to fuck you on the glass so everyone can see.  
He shoved you into the wall, which gained a few groans from the men around the room. He brought your legs above his shoulders and positioned himself at your entrance. He finally sheathed himself into you once again at which you cried out and began spewing silent begs of mercy to the robot with his dick currently inside you. He placed his hands on either side of your head and began to move inside you.  
He let out a long, breathy moan, and grit his teeth as he began to speed up. His glowing cum and lubricant began to run down the glass faster with every thrust of his hips. He had already entered you once before but this time felt just as surprising as the first.  
You were a moaning mess as he bucked you into the glass wall, you almost felt like the glass might break. You put your arms around his neck and held onto the hair at the back of his neck for dear life. As he got closer to his second climax he began to groan louder and louder, silently repeating praise of how warm your pussy felt, and how hot it was going to be to see you swell with his pups. His alpha came out, he grew in size and his knot began to swell inside you, rubbing all the right spots to drive you crazy.  
He finally opened his mouth baring his fangs, he dug into your mating gland with his sharp canines and growled softly as his knot swelled all the way, you screamed out, and the other males around the room finished too, watching all their cum spurt to the metal floor, it pushed you over the edge, and you came all over his knot. He began to let out aggressive moans with every throb of your pussy.  
You began to come down from your high and looked down at where you were connected to him. There was still bright blue bioluminescent fluid flowing from your stretched pussy onto his cock, which then dripped to the floor. He took his fangs out of your now-mated mating gland and licked it apologetically. You began to purr and lay your head on his toned chest as he continued to wipe any blood running from your new wound with his tongue. 

“I love you, alpha.” You quietly whispered

“I love you too omega.” He responded, knot still swelled inside you, it probably would be for the next few hours. He wrapped his arms around you and removed you from the glass wall and began walking out of the messy room to somewhere that would hopefully be a little more comfortable.  
He made it to a pure white room where he sat down in a chair with an actual cushion. You laid on him, silently purring until you fell asleep, the sweet smell of (y/s) mixed with brainiac’s creamy sandalwood filled the room, and you fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *if you've got requests feel free to comment, no fandom is off limits*


End file.
